Passing the Cross
by what-happened-in-peru
Summary: Bodies fill the battle field in wars but there is always room for one more. What will be given to be remembered? CHARACTER DEATH and ONE-SHOT.


**I had a sudden urge to write something angsty and B convinced me not to write for a ship from Horrible Histories so I tried to make it work for these two. This is a one-shot and will definitely not be continued. I don't own anything. Written by M~**

The sun was hidden that day, behind the dark storm clouds. Feliciano looked up in search for the sun but his face was met with a lone raindrop. The weather was going along with his mood today. Normally, the Italian was cheery and optimistic but the war seemed like it was never going to end. He had heard news that the Allies were pushing back the Axis forces. Feliciano looked around the battlefield. There were so many dead bodies so he figured there must have been huge carnage here. He continued to take in the horrible sight but gasped when he saw a lone figure standing in the distance. He immediately ran towards the man.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano yelled. He had not seen his lover in months due to being torn apart from being in different squadrons. He raised his hand and waved before getting closer. He smiled as he ran, but was stopped dead in his tracks as a shot rang through the air.

Before he even knew what was happening, Ludwig collapsed to the ground. Feliciano couldn't help but stare as his worst nightmare came true. Tears began to blur his vision as he sprinted as fast as he could to the bleeding man.

There was nothing Feliciano could do but drop to his knees and sob. His best friend, his lover was dying and there wasn't anything he could do about it. A hand came to his face, brushing away the tears. He opened his eyes to see cerulean eyes staring back at him with a warm smile. He took Ludwig's hand and rubbed his cheek in it. He was soundless at the sight of the blithe grin.

"Feliciano, please talk to me. I know I don't have much longer; I can feel it. But I'm glad that I can spend it with you," the blonde said with his soft smile.

Feliciano looked baffled but asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

There was silence while Ludwig thought before he whispered, "I want to hear you laugh so I'll tell you a joke that I learned while I was away on my last mission."

"Alright…" mumbled the brunette-his hazel eyes locking into the blue ones with worry.

"What do you call a fake noodle?" Ludwig stated with an unusual gleam in his eyes.

"I don't know," was the only thing Feliciano could say but in a very hushed tone that took Ludwig a moment to hear.

"An impasta!" Ludwig beamed at Feliciano before coughing up blood. Feliciano smiled at the wonderfully awful joke and started laughing, much to the German's pleasure. It pained him that he had to laugh when Ludwig was obviously in so much pain. He picked up the blonde's head and rested it on his lap. He started brushing the few stray strands of hair out of Ludwig's face. He leaned down and gently placed his lips upon his lover's; they were always unusually soft.

Ludwig reached for his neck and yanked at the chain. The Italian realized he wanted it off so he undid the back of the necklace so Ludwig could have it. The German gripped it tight then placed his Iron Cross in Feliciano's hand. The brunette looked at his hand in disbelief and tried to give it back.

"I want you to have it. So you always have something to remember me by," Ludwig insisted. He refused to take it back so Feliciano gave in and hooked the necklace on himself, letting the cross rest on top of his uniform. He continued to sit in silence while calmly petting Ludwig's cheek. It didn't take long for Ludwig to close his eyes.

"Ludwig?" Feliciano trembled with fear.

Silence. Though he didn't want to believe it, he knew the other had passed on. The silence was soon filled with Feliciano's heart-wrenching sobs. He let his tears fall freely and land on the peaceful face. He was tired of holding them back for Ludwig's temporary happiness. He wasn't sure if he would ever laugh or smile again; maybe that was why Ludwig told that awful joke, Feliciano thought. He turned his face towards the sky and felt a droplet of water fall on his face. It was almost like the first that he felt before Ludwig was shot. He felt another and soon was soaked to the bone but he stayed with his love that was washed free of blood. He stayed in the storm until someone found him and forcefully dragged him away from the corpse. He didn't want to leave Ludwig to rot in the middle of nowhere; to be forgotten by the rest of the world. He then promised to himself that Ludwig would always remain in his heart forever and he will wait to eventually join him.


End file.
